kinggloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Polo
I'ntroducing' Marco Polo high mobile energy based AD Carry. He relies heavily on attack speed, mobility and physical penetration for him to be a very versatile AD Carry. Hero Background Marco Polo is an merchant of Venice from the medieval times. Both his father and uncle went to the East for business, and he arrived to China during the Kublai Khan era. He crossed the desert and the Pamirs mountains, arriving to the capital of the Yuan Dynasty through the Hexi Corridor, while traveling to many other cities. He was also said to have seen Kublai Khan and said to accepted official positions in the Yuan Dynasty. After returning to Venice, he became wealthy thanks of the treasures brought back to the East. Later he was captured in the wars between Venice and Genoa. In prison, he dictated his oriental knowledge to the writer of the same prison and became the famous Marco Polo Travels. "The Travels of Marco Polo" greatly expanded the Europeans vision of the East, enriched their imagination of the East, and aroused the ambition of the Europeans for the East. However, some people also questioned the authenticity of the travel notes. For example, the travel journal did not mention the famous Great Wall. However, as a spoken travel journal, it was understandable that the Great Wall was completely lost in the Yuan Dynasty. Hero Lore The traveler, The adventurer,The language genius... it what people call him. Marco Polo family was once rich, and his father and uncle were in charge of the huge caravan. The business extended from the westernmost side of the mainland to the western countries in the middle. Unfortunately, the entire family was withered. Marco Polo was not yet an adult and his father has passed away. He was raised by his uncle Matteo. Matteo regards him as a parent and child, providing the best educational conditions for deaf children. The entire home is like a huge library filled with precious books and manuscripts brought back from fathers and uncles from various places, as well as a variety of rare institutions and antiques. Marco Polo likes to listen to his uncle's story when they were young and search the map for the land on which his father's footsteps have passed. When he was a little older, he became keen to dismantle the weird institutions, fine tune them, and learn from his master Leonardo da Vinci, asking him for profound and wonderful institutional knowledge. From the mouth of the master, he heard about the "Dead Sea Document" story. The scrolls excavated from ancient ruins were brought back by merchants at a high price. They caused a sensation in the land of the West and contained unheard of knowledge and institutions. The Orientals seem to call it "The Book of Heaven." As the authority of the organization, the master himself personally identified this precious ancient book. He believed that "The Dead Sea Document" was the key to the roots of legendary knowledge, and he hoped that it could be applied to the manufacture of organs. Unfortunately, things went counterproductive and the whereabouts of the documents were unknown. Marco Polo was hit by lightning. The businessman he instinctively acquired and brought back the paperwork was his father. He knew nothing about his father’s past experience. He hurried to bid farewell to the master and returned home to search for nothing. Depressed Marco Polo took a telescope to sleep the first thousand times. He dreamed of his father’s distant presence and the messenger reporting his father’s disappearance... Suddenly, he woke up. The messenger never reported his father’s death. He just never returned. Suddenly he remembered the little toy, and the father's last piece of debris was the palm of his hand: an ancient inscription engraved on a slate. Marco Polo finds the inscription and observes it with sophisticated mechanical instruments. When the shadow was projected onto the dome, what did he see? A letter. Many years ago, the father left a letter to the only child."Son: When you see these words, I don't exist on the mainland of Kings. Don't be sad, this is the destiny that every seeker of knowledge will accept freely. But it has to be separated from you and it makes me regret it. Pain. Remember that I love you, and I will always look at you at the other end of the root of knowledge.” The bulletin board of the Governor’s Office was crowded with people. Recruiting notices were posted there, and brave and fearless adventurers were hired to travel to the distant eastern continent. Matteo, who had received a report from his staff, rushed in and stared at the nephew and tore off the notice. He suddenly discovered that Marco Polo had grown into a handsome young man with a love gun at his waist, just as his elder brother was when he was young. Tears filled the old cheeks and he shouted loudly to try to stop drinking. The source of knowledge, it is a dangerous and bumpy road. No one knows better than him. But Marco Polo only turned and walked towards the uncle's uncle's elegant bow. He immediately turned to the Governor's House. "The world is so big. I want really want to see it." Abilities Hero Team Composition Gallery ' The Faraway Gun.jpg|2015 "Classic" Marco Polo Passion Greenery.jpg|Passion Greenery Marco Polo 0.jpg|Dream Star Marco Polo Rework.jpg|2018 "Classic" Marco Polo ' Trivia * Marco Polo is based on the real life historian with the same name. * Marco Polo is based on the League Of Legends champion Lucian. * His skins "Passion Greenery" and "Dream Star " are also based on Lucian "Striker Lucian" and "Project Lucian" skins. * Marco Ultimate "Fever Barage" resemble Reaper Ultimate "Death Bloosmom" from Overwatch. * Ironically Marco Polo came first since Kings of Glory was released in November 2015 while Ovewatch was released in May 2016. * Arthur, Athena and Marco Polo are the only non-asian heroes in the game. * Currently Marco Polo has no Arena Of Valor counterpart. Category:Heroes